villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Varg Vikernes (Lords of Chaos)
Varg Vikernes is the main antagonist of the infamous biographical horror-thriller film Lords of Chaos. He was the bassist of the Norwegian black-metal band Mayhem and a nihilistic and homophobic nazi supremacist (as fictionally portrayed in the film) who is responsible for several church burnings in Norway alongside band-mate and friend Euronyomous of whom he murdered later on. He is also a roughly fictionalized and evil version of his real-life counterpart. He was portrayed by Emory Cohen. Biography Kristian Vikernes was born in Bergen, Norway. His father was an electrical engineer while his mother was "working in a large oil company" and his older brother worked as a civil engineer. Much like Euronymous, he was heavily inspired by metal bands of the 60's, 70's and 80's such as Deep Purple, Black Sabbath and Slayer. He lived in Iraq during his childhood and took interest in the Swastika symbol and Nazism. ''Lords of Chaos'' Kristian, an aspiring musician who nicknamed himself Varg took interest in the black-metal scene in Norway and attended a concert led by Mayhem. Soon after, at a restaurant, as a fan, he approaches lead bassist Euronymous who looks down on him due to having a stitched logo of the rock band Scorpion on his jacket. Eventually, Varg managed to charm him and the rest of the band with his charisma, intelligence, nihilism and racism. Intrigued, Euronymous assigns him to earn his respect and a spot in the band. Varg does so by burning down a church which earns him the respect of Euronymous, his band-mates and other metalheads. He then became the new bassist of Mayhem as well as a wingman of Euronymous and co-leader in his Inner Circle Black Metal cult. Together, they recorded their most famous album titled "De Mysteriis Dom Sathanas." After a wave of church burnings begins, he brutally kills a gay man, leading police to link black-metallers to the crimes. Helvete is raided and shut down by the police, and Varg is arrested as prime suspect because of an interview with a Bergen newspaper in which he claimed to have been the one who burned the churches and killed the gay man. He is soon released for lack of evidence. Varg meets with Euronymous and tells him that he is leaving Mayhem and that he is going to start his own record label. Euronymous reveals that the "skull piece" necklaces were fakes, and that he never intended anyone to actually follow through on his angry rhetoric, which infuriates Varg. In anger, Euronymous rants to a peer about wanting to kill Varg, but later calms down and sends him a contract to release the rights for his music back to him. Varg, having heard that Euronymous was making death threats against him, travels to Oslo in the early morning of August 10 to confront him. Telling Euronymous he wants to sign the contract, he enters his apartment and, after a brief conversation, stabs him. Euronymous pleads for his life, but Varg follows him through the apartment to the stairwell outside and stabs him to death. The next day, the news of Euronymous' murder spreads throughout Norway and Varg is soon arrested. He is sent to prison for a maximum of 21 years, guilty of both the murder of Euronymous and the burning of several churches. Personality Varg may come off as a clumsy, charismatic, intelligent and enthusiastic individual. However he is actually a racist, homophobic, satanic and homicidal individual (which is the opposite of the real-life Varg). He also did not seem to care for others and only for the cause of the Inner Circle Black Metal cult which leads him to murder Euronymous when he left black-metal to redeem himself and live better, normal life. At last, he is remorseless and unsympathetic as he calmly took a quick break from stabbing the helpless Euronymous by drinking a glass of chocolate milk before resuming the murder whilst taunting him. Gallery Lords-of-Chaos.jpg lords-of-chaos.png|Varg and Euronymous. Trivia *The real-life Varg was skinny and had a handsome look while in Lords of Chaos, he is chubby and bulkier. *Although being portrayed as a satanic, racist, homophobic and a nihilistic nazi in the film, the real -life Varg was never any of those things. *In the film, he sexually harasses and assaults a woman. In real-life, he has no record of sexual-assault whatsoever. *The real-life Varg hasn't seen Lords of Chaos due to being displeased with his portrayal and the overall film itself alongside his former bandmates Necrobutcher and Hellhammer. *In the film, Varg murdered Euronymous mostly due to being paranoid that he would taser him and torture him to death even though he didn't mean it and also his anger towards him for being a fake. In real-life, Euronymous (in his apartment) attacked Varg with a taser but tried to flee after Varg gets the upper hand which ultimately leads to Varg killing him to prevent him from getting a second chance to kill him. Varg's self-defense turned into man-slaughter. Category:Nihilists Category:Music Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Vengeful Category:Heretics Category:Cult Leaders Category:Vandals Category:Big Bads Category:Perverts Category:Delusional Category:Criminals Category:Horror Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Satanism Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Misanthropes Category:Male